Kaze Ashitaka
He is a man that doesn't really exist anymore, more of a ghost who has traveled silently across the globe. He is a quiet man, not to much talk, more allows his actions to speak for him. At a young age Kaze was introduced to a world of violence, losing his family to the gang wars betweent the Yakuza when he was ten. The young boy was old enough to know how to feel vengance, and as such spent the next five years hunting down the men who had brought an end to his innocent life. Many would think this a task far beyond a boy of his age, but his age proved to be his most dangerous weapon. Who would think that the boy selling magazines would have a gun taped to his back waiting for you to let your guard down as you went for your wallet. Who would second guess a young server bringing your food to your table, and not giving him a second look when the man chokes to death on his soup..... he was a ghost..... and like a ghost disappeared into the threads of the world. Now at twenty five he is back in the world of the living, now working for a man named Richard Hughes. And with this new job Kaze steps back into the world of the living once again prepared to lead a life of killing and debauchery. His main line of work is as a hitman, he doesn't like to be called a serial murderer or something of the like, as he feels that it takes away from the time and effort he puts into his jobs. Kaze is honor bound to whatever cause he puts himself behind, and as such has never betryed his employers. This has made him a vauable asset to many people in the past. His past is quite an interesting story.... ..... Work in Progress.... 'Utilities' 'The Mask:' - His signature piece is the mask, which he started wearing when he began doing daytime missions. From there on he has worn it more out of habit, he feels it make him look less human, and therefore an unexpected fear factor. - Recently the mask was installed with night vision, as well as thermal vision. Both were a help to increasing the amount of situations he can use to make a kill, and to instill fear. 'Jacket:' - Full duster length jacket - Bullet proof up to .308 shell, though it won't consistently stop a .50 cal round. 'Takedown .308 Sniper Rifle & Carry Case:' - Powerful long range weapon - Doesn't use often, but when he does he carries it in a brief case till he has to use it. - Carry case itself is lead lined, and he has managed to get it through tight security more than a few times. '.40 cal Glock:' - Strapped to the left side of his chest just out of sight under his jacket, he is usually a righty, but five years ago when he got shot in the right hand and had to switch to his left he quickly learned that he had to be able to use both. Now he is quite capable with both hands, though for his fancier shooting he still prefers to use his right. - Solid stopping power, with a slightly lengthened barrel to increase accuracy. - Will usually have a silencer screwed on for missions, reverse threaded like usual. - The mag has 15 rounds of ammo, and he will usually carry to extra mags. More than enough fire power for most jobs, but has been known to take and use semiauto and automatic rifles when he feels the need. 'Hidden extendable blade & Throwing Knives:' - A quick extending blade is what he most commonly uses for silent missions. He has plenty of practice with this particular implement, due to his younger days of screwing up a mission, and ending up rolling around on the floor with someone trying to kill you, then pulling the knife when they least expect it. - The throwing knifes are kind of his medium range arrsenal, he carries ten, so he uses them sparingly. As a warning to his foes he does not miss often. He has them strapped just behind his left hip, located right under where he straps his sidearm. Likes: - Walks in the park - Sketching - Listening to Classical Music - Scantily clad women Dislikes: - Bullets coming his direction - Back Talk - Puns that are not tasteful - Impending Doom